Nottatem
Nottatem is a user or character who is a HyTem (Temmie-humanoid hybrid). She is often meta and sometimes childish, but is smarter than she seems, so don't count her out. Personality Though as a person she is hard to describe, Nottatem as a character has a defined personality. She is very dedicated and would do anything for her friends. She loves puzzles and spends much of her time trying to figure the mysteries of life. Also, she is an accomplished Molder (a Tem who can create tangible objects out of magic) and can keep her creations running for half an hour. She has a very in-depth backstory which has caused her to be more mature as a person (Temmie, HyTem, whatevs) and certain events, objects, sayings, and people may trigger temporary parylis, extreme blushing, emotional breakdowns, or long periods of silence. She is very intelligent but doesn't really believe that. On occasion, she can break into song or start speaking in Temmie. Also, she would put her life and even more on the line for those she loves. This may cause varying degrees of recklessness. When she is put in dangerous situations she tends to act before she thinks, which can get (and has gotten) her and her friends into serious trouble. She is frightened of death and when put in a Critical state (when she has revived herself too many times and wasted her power, or just when the story commands it) she can act selfish and even forget everything other staying alive, when on the brink of death. Her power grows when she is hurt. Backstory Nottatem shows Mercy her journal, and she finds out: * Nottatem, NT! Bob. and several others were HyTems created by NT! Gaster. * Nottatem, Bob, SS! Asriel, US! Undyne, and Muffet's daughter Pandora were chosen by Temmirina, the Tem Shop Temmie, to join the Tem Force.The Tem Force was basically a lesser known Royal Guard that protected the inhabitants of Waterfall and later Snowdin and Hotland. When Temmirina passed on fighting the Anti-Tems, Nottatem became leader. * One day when the Tem Force were hanging in an alley, they were ambushed by a team of Anti-Tems led by Pandora. Nottatem, with the help of the other 3 members defeated them and was about to kill Pandora when Bob stepped in the way of the Temmie Sword and perished. (He was later revived through time travel.) Then the Ten Force and some bystanders were captured and stayed under Pandora's control until one day UF! Frisk arrived to free them and Nottatem escaped. She lived in isolation until one day she bumped into Mercy. Trivia Nottaloves to make Tem Flakes. Nottatem still loves the Tem Force, but now regards Mercy and Lunarae as her closest friends. Nottatem has played Undertale many times. She never did Genocide because she considered it as evil as actually killing off a species. Nottatem loves to be pet on her head but detests people touching her rather stubby tail. If anyone where to hurt you, she would go super sayan. Nottatem prefers muffins over cupcakes. Nottatem does not regard No-Juice Juice as a type of drink, instead refering to it as " Tasty Poison". She has "died" before the story's events 7 times. She now regards 7 as her signature number. Nottatem identifies as an Asexual Biromantic. Category:Users Category:Characters